U Drive Me Crazy
by SwaggSoMean
Summary: AU. 4 boys discover who they truly are while locked in a mental facility. Will they discover new lives? Or give into they're newfound desires. Songfics! Read and review!


U Drive Me Crazy

Hola! Welcome to my 2nd BTR fanfic! :D

This one is a chapter fic which I am not particularly good at because I get distracted while typing,sooooo,yeah :p

This fic was inspired by the song U Drive Me Crazy by Nsync,hence the title,obviously,haha

I plan on doing updates every week,so keep a look out,enjoy and,as always,read and review!

* * *

**_James_**

He stared at himself in the mirror from the all white bed,his once hazel eyes dimmed to a dark brown,his high cheeks bones jutting out from a sunken face,giving his already sickly,pale skin an almost zombie like look.

_I'm feelin weak...I cannot speak_

He put a hand up to his face,feeling his once perfect complexion,now a sickly yellow. He suddenly felt a sharp pain hit him as he brought it back down to rest on the bed,he looked down to see blood seeping from his wrist. He quickly rolled back the sleeve revealing the wound,he could still see the outline of the teeth his roommate had torn into him with.

_My head is burning,I feel cold down to my feet..._

He stared at the wound,watching the blood run. A week. It had been a whole week since he had been bitten & the thing still looked fresh as the day it was inflicted. The door opening jeered him out of his blood induced trance as one of the overly cheery nurses came in,a big,fake smile planted firmly on her face "Hello, James" she greeted in a sickly sweet tone.

James could feel his already nauseated stomach begin to churn,as she stepped toward him,needle & alcohol swab in hand. She made her way to the bed,James' back hitting the headboard as he scooted away, she grabbed his arm, smacking her lips at the bite "Don't worry" she stared into his eyes as she slowly readied the needle "this'll make the pain go away,forever."

_I wanna yell,somebody help!_

James' heart beat rapidly as he stared with fear into her glassy eyes "No" he whispered, tugging at his arm,his strength so deminished he couldn't even overpower the much smaller woman, she pulled his arm back out,still smiling,needle at the ready. James' heart was going a mile a minute, feeling like it could burst.

_Is there a cure for what I've got?  
Somebody,tell me..._

The last thing he saw before his eyes forced themselves closed was the sharp,long needle breach the tender skin of the bite. His heart giving one last beat, stifling any scream he could muster up,death had taken him.

_I need your loving face._

Minutes later he could hear the voices of his doctor & two more nurses, close,too close,almost inside his head nearly. His eyes shot open, the light blinding him at first as his eyes adjusted,they moved rapidly taking in the whole area within seconds,everything was pcrystal clear,like a HD T.V.,he sat up.

_I need your sweet embrace._

"My God" he heard the male doctor gasp along with the two nurses,turning to discover the once dead boy alive. He looked at them,taking in every follicle,a rushing sound hit his ears & a enticing aroma filled his nose,causing his mouth to run like a river,his eyes went wide as he realized the familiar,metallic scent. Blood. Before he knew it he was up with an unfound strength,his mind going blank,the only noise filling his ears the ripping of flesh & gurgling of blood.

_Cause you are my only medicine!_

He lift his head up from the neck of the last victim,thirst sated. The three bodies scattered across the formally,pristine,white floor,necks ripped open,pale & drained. He stood up to his full height,feeling energy course through him,he looked ahead to the mirror,the front of his assigned white pants & shirt covered in blood,his eyes traveled up his body in the mirror,stopping at his face,taken aback at the sight.

His face was gorgeous,even more beautiful than before. His high cheek bones,no longer piercing dead skin,complexion smooth,even,perfect paleness,with a hint of shine. His body filled out then linen uniform even better then before,his broad chest putting a stretch in the middle of the shirt,he rubbed a hand over his newly revived face,stepping closer to the mirror,stopping to stare at himself,suddenly noticing the most drastic change of all. The once hazel eyes,were now a bright,blood red. He reached out a hand to the mirror as he let a smile creep across his,now,perfect face.

_U drive me crazy._

* * *

Chapter 1,DONE!

If you couldn't tell,James turned into a vampire

I hope it was clear,I'm not very good at details sometimes xp

The next chapter should be up by next weekend,so keep an eye out!


End file.
